Niveau is keine Hautcreme und andre Feststellungen
by Bibbsch
Summary: Niveau ist keine Hautcreme und andere brilliante Feststellungen, z. B., dass Gras Grasflecken macht, niemand schnell beleidigt ist, Blaise mit McGoni geknutscht hat, Neville QAF-Fan ist, Snape eigentlich nie schwul war und ich zu lange Titel hab.
1. Niveau ist keine Hautcreme

**Titel:** Niveau ist keine Hautcreme und andere brilliante Feststellungen, zum Beispiel, dass Gras Grasflecken macht, niemand schnell beleidigt ist, Blaise mit McGonagall geknutscht hat, Neville ein "Queer as Folk"-Fan ist, Snape eigentlich nie schwul war und ich viel zu lange Titel schreibe.  
**Autorin:** Bibbsch  
**Chapters:** 1/6  
**Genre:** Humor, Parody  
**Warnings:** Silly! Very Silly...  
**A/N:** Dies ist eine Parodie auf alle FFs, in denen Dumbi die verrückte Idee hat, die Gryffindors und die Slytherins zusammen auf ein Survivalcamp zu schicken, denn davon gibt es nun wirklich nicht wenige. Meistens kommen am Ende Draco und Harry zusammen und meistens kommt Dumbledore nur auf diese bekloppte Idee, weil er zu viel Zitronenbrausebonbons gelutscht hat. So oder so ähnlich läuft es auch hier ab, nur, dass man hierfür meine Art von Humor braucht...  
Alles in allem will ich nichts gegen besagte FFs sagen, denn ich gebe zu, ich lese sie ab und an auch ganz gern...   
Aber hier kommt endlich meine FF!!! (Ihr habt ja so lange gewartet...)

_Niveau ist keine Hautcreme_

Es war ein sonniger Samstag Mittag, kein Wölkchen war am Himmel zu sehen, die Vögel zwitscherten und tirilierten die schönsten Vogellieder und Dumbledore ahnte schon, dass eine niveaulose Fanfiction auf ihn zukam. Das heißt, er hätte es geahnt, hätte er Niveau nicht für eine Hautcreme gehalten.

Dumbi: zu einem Blümchen Sag mal, wer redet denn hier die ganze Zeit so einen Schwachsinn? Natürlich ist Niveau eine Hautcreme, das is die in der blauen Dose!

Blümchen: sagt nix

Dumbledore kümmerte sich nicht weiter um die rätselhafte Stimme und legte sich ins grüne Gras.

Gras: macht Grasflecken auf Dumbis Umhang Ähhhäähähähä!

Er fand, dass jetzt der richtige Augenblick für ein Zitronenbrausebonbon und einen fiesen Plan war. Und zwar einen fiesen Plan, mit dem er die Häuser Slytherin und Gryffindor versöhnen könnte.

Dumbis Hirn: arbeitet

Dumbi: Moment mal, was für ein Hirn???

Das störte ihn aber irgendwie auch nicht, denn wozu brauchte man denn schon ein Hirn?

Dumbi: reibt sich Wiki-der-Wickinger-like die Nase, hebt seinen Finger Ich habs!!!

Leider war Dumbledore nicht willig, uns seinen genialen Einfall mitzuteilen, aber das war auch nicht notwendig. Wir folgten ihm einfach in die Große Halle, wo gerade das Frühstück stattfand.

Frühstück: Hey! Ich bin doch das Mittagessen!

Oder eben das Mittagessen. Dumbledore jedenfalls hämmerte ein paar Mal mit seiner Gabel gegen sein Glas und das hörten natürlich sofort alle 1000 Schüler in der Großen Halle und der Lärm, der vorher schlimmer als auf der Landebahn eines Flughafens war, ebbte langsam ab.

Lärm: ebbt ab

Dumbi: Liebe Schülerinnen, liebe Schüler, hi Harry, mein Süßer! zwinker

Harry: übergibt sich in sein Frühstück

Dumbi: Ich bin gekommen, um euch mitzuteilen, dass Slytherin und Gryffindor sich endlich versöhnen müssen! Und das geht nur, indem ihr ein bescheuertes Survivaltraining macht, wo je ein Slytherin und ein Gryffindor sich ein Zelt teilen müssen!!!

Fred: Oh man, wie abgelutscht, das kommt doch in jeder zweiten Slashfic vor!!!

George: Hey Fred, was machstn du hier? Diese FF spielt in Harrys sechstem Jahr, da sind wir beide gar nicht mehr auf der Schule!

Fred: schmollend abzieh

Dumbi: Naja, jedenfalls müssen nur die Sechstklässler das machen, ich weiß auch nicht, wieso, aber wahrscheinlich einfach, weil ich Draco Malfoy ärgern will, diesen Blödmann!

Draco: Hey... gekränkt is weint


	2. Beleidige nie niemanden

²zissy: THX für dein Review! Ich hab das alles eigentlich immer in Sternchen gesetzt, aber wie es scheint, funktionieren die hier nicht. Danke für den Hinweis!!! LG, Bibbsch

_Beleidige nie niemanden, er könnte dir immer sagen, wo es langgeht!_

Dumbledore war gnadenlos und jeglicher Protest von Seiten der Slytherins sowie der Gryffindors war nutzlos. Schon am nächsten Freitag Mittag mussten die Sechstklässler aufbrechen. Mitnehmen durften sie nur etwas zu Trinken und zu Essen, eine Isomatte (die natürlich alle wie zufällig mit nach Hogwarts gebracht hatten) und einen Teddy, wer wollte.

Draco: _heimlich seinen Teddy in seiner Tasche versteck_  
Blaise, Crabbe und Goyle: _hinter einer Mauer versteckt: beobachten Draco und lachen ihn aus_

Die Gruppen wurden natürlich geführt von Professor Snape und Professor McGonagall, die beide gute Laune verbreiteten und händchenhaltend voranliefen, während sie Wanderlieder schmetterten.

McGonagall & Snape: _laut und falsch_ Aus graaaaaaauer Städte Maaaaahaaaaueeeern...

Slys und Gryffs: _halten sich die Ohren zu_

Die Stimmung war phantastisch, obwohl es wie aus Eimern regnete und sie alle schon seit Stunden durch die Pampa latschten. Glücklicherweise stellte sich heraus, dass McGonagall und Snape keine Karte dabei hatten, weil sie zu beschäftigt waren, Wanderlieder zu lernen. Es wusste also niemand, wo sie hinmussten.

Niemand: Hey, ich weiß, wo wir hinmüssen!!!  
Ron: Halt die Schnauze, dich gibt's gar nich!  
Niemand: Heyy... _beleidigt is_  
Hermine: Ron, warum musstest du das jetzt sagen?! Niemand hätte uns bestimmt gesagt, wo wir hinmüssen!!!  
Ron: Na ich wollte auch mal ne Sprechrolle!

Harry: Apropos Sprechrolle, irgendwie hab ich noch kein Wort gesagt, obwohl es hier glaube ich um mich gehen soll!  
Draco: _läuft wie zufällig schon die ganze Zeit direkt neben Harry_ Ahh! Bild dir bloß nichts ein! Millionen Fans sind der Meinung, es sollte nicht „Harry Potter und..." sondern „Draco Malfoy und..." heißen!!!  
Harry: Wer kümmert sich schon um dich? Du bist doch bloß der heißeste Typ, der auf Erden wandelt! Ich bin immerhin Harry Potter! Ich bin berühmt!!!  
Draco: Phh! Aber ich hab ne sich-selbst-aufblasende Isomatte! Das hast du nich, ne?  
Harry: Mist. Das ist ein Argument...

Nachdem Harry und Draco sich also ein waschechtes Slytherin-Gryffindor-Battle geliefert hatten und Ron seine Sprechrolle bekommen hatte, beschloss die Truppe, einfach mitten auf einer Waldlichtung zu kampieren, wo zufällig genau die richtige Anzahl von Zelten rumstand.

McGonagall: So, ich hab jetzt hier ne Box, da sind Zettel drinne mit den Namen aller Gryffindors. Jeder Slytherin zieht jetzt einen Zettel und geht mit dem Gryffindor, dessen Name draufsteht, zusammen in ein Zelt. Natürlich geht es genau auf, denn wir haben ganz zufällig gleich viele Slytherins wie Gryffindors und natürlich sind die Zettel so verhext, dass ein Junge einen Jungen zieht und ein Mädchen ein Mädchen, was anderes dulden wir hier nicht. Und das geht natürlich auch wieder ganz genau auf und niemand bleibt übrig!

Niemand: Heyy... _ganz alleine in ein Zelt krabbelt und schmollt_


	3. Hogwartsschüler lieben Flaschendrehen

²zissy: Zwitter? Oh Mist, das hatte ich vergessen... vielleicht is ja McGoni einer? Schließlich is Blaise ja schwul, aber Snape nich... och Mist. Naja, auch egal.

Übrigens: Ich hab auch ne sich-sebst-aufblasende Luftmatratze. Komm, wir bilden uns was drauf ein...

_Alle Hogwartsschüler lieben Flaschendrehen- wusstet ihr das nicht???_

Die Zeltaufteilung sah am Ende wie folgt aus:  
Draco mit Harry, Pansy mit Hermine, Blaise mit Ron, Crabbe und Goyle (die siamesische Zwillinge waren und als eine Person galten, was bisher nur noch niemand gewusst hatte) mit Neville und ein paar unwichtige Slytherins mit ein paar unwichtigen Gryffindors.

Theodore Nott: Heyy! Ich bin aba ma voll wischdisch!!!  
Jaaah, und Theodore Nott mit irgendeinem unwichtigen Gryffindor.

Draco: Yay!!! Zusammen mit Harry in einem Zelt, das hab ich mir schon immer gewünscht!!!  
Pansy: Ach, diesem Schlammblut werde ich heute Nacht mal die Vorzüge einer Slytherin zeigen... _diabolisch grins_  
Blaise: Ahh, man sagt ja immer, Rothaarige wären feurig und leidenschaftlich...  
Neville: Oh man, sind hier eigentlich alle irgendwie homo???  
Crabbe-Goyle: Öhh... ja.  
Neville: Waaas??? Neeeeeein, ich will zu meiner Mami!!!  
Harry: Neville, deine Mami is in der Klapse.  
Neville: Ahh!!! Dann will ich eben zu meiner Oma...  
McGonagall: Hey, darf ich mal was sagen?  
Alle: NEIN!  
McGonagall: Hey, Mobbing ist strafbar! Außerdem wollte ich doch nur ne Runde Flaschendrehen vorschlagen!!!  
Pansy: Wir legen Neville auf den Boden und drehen ihn, so lange bis er kotzen muss???

Da Neville sich aber hinter einem Baum versteckte, ließen sie erst einmal eine Flasche Wodka herumgehen und als sie die geleert hatten, konnte das Spiel beginnen.

Flasche: _dreht sich bleibt bei Hermine stehen_  
Hermine: _ängstlich wimmer_  
McGonagall: _angetrunken lallend_ Minchen, du muss...sssst Pansy kössn.  
Hermine: erleichtert Na wenn's sonst nix is... _küsst Pansy leidenschaftlich_  
Pansy: _grinst selig_  
Flasche: _dreht sich schon wieder bleibt bei Ron stehn_  
Ron: Ohhw, ich will bitte Hermine küssen!!!  
McGonagall: Nix da, Lon! Du musst Blaisilein kössn!  
Ron: Sie heterophobe alte Frau!  
McGonagall: Wenn ich jedes Mal 10 Cent bekommen würde, wenn mir das jemand sagt, dann wäre ich jetzt reich!  
Coldmirror: Heyy! Das is geklaut!!!  
McGonagall: Jah, sorry... sollte nur ne Huldigung sein... Also, jetz, hier, Ron. Mach ma!!!  
Ron: _ergibt sich seinem Schicksal und küsst Blaise_  
Blaise: _seufzt glücklich_ Also besser küssen können die Rothaarigen auf jeden Fall...  
Draco: Besser als wer? _beleidigt is_  
Blaise: Na besser als McGoni... Nich beleidigt sein, Süße, aber dass dein Gebiss rausgefalln is beim Knutschen war echt eklig!  
McGonagall: _hat ne zweite Flasche Wodka gefunden und bekommt nix mit_  
Flasche: Hey, mir is langweilig! _dreht sich einfach mal zeigt auf Neville hinterm Baum_  
Harry: Neville, du bis dran!!! Du musst… strippen.  
Neville: Hach, nichts leichter als das…

Denn Neville hatte sich versehentlich einmal statt in einen Strickkurs in einen Strippkurs eingetragen...


	4. Ric und Sal das Traumpaar Hogwarts'

²schokofrosch: Neeeeein, ich würde doch niemals Leute diskriminieren, die keine sich-selbst-aufblasende Luftmatratze haben! Falls du keine hast: Mein herzliches Beileid... Freut mich, dass dir meine FF gefällt! XDD

_Ric und Sal- das erste Traumpaar in der Geschichte von Hogwarts_

Flasche: _dreht sich einfach mal wieder so_  
Alle: _bekommen nix mit, weil sie Neville zujubeln_  
Flasche: Hemhem...  
Alle: Neville, ich will ein Kind von dir!!!  
Flasche: _lauter und genervt_ HEMHEM!!!  
Harry: Heyy Leude, ich glaub, es geht weiter...  
Alle: Oooh... _hätten viel lieber noch Neville zugeschaut_  
Neville: _hat aber leider nix mehr an, was er noch ausziehen könnte_

Und da der Erzähler auch mal wieder was sagen wollte, meldete er sich hiermit zu Wort. Denn die Flasche zeigte auf Draco, der das registriert hatte und nun mit erwartungsvollem Blick zu Harry hinübersah und sich die Lippen leckte.

Hermine: _hat sich mit McGonagall die dritte Flasche Wodka geteilt_ Draggo, du muss...ssssst uns die Jeschichte vom Sl... Sl... Salasa un vom Goddrig erzähln…  
Draco: _schmoll_ Ich wollte aber...  
Hermine: Egal, ich will jetz ne erodische Jeschichte hörn.  
Draco: Na gut. Also, zur Gründerzeit von Hogwarts gabs die Gründer. _auch nich mehr ganz nüchtern_ Und der Salazar und der Godric hatten heißen, hemmungslosen Sex. Sal wollte mehr, aber Ric wollte nur fickn. Und da war der Sal beleidigt un is weg von Hogwarts. Un irgendwann hat er noch so ne komische Kammer gebaut, da ham die beiden sich immer getroffen, aber da mussten se dann raus, weil da son komischer Basilisk eingezogen is und dann ham sie den Raum der Wünsche erfunden. Ferdisch.  
So, darf ich jetzt Harry küssn?

Snape: _hat sich die ganze Zeit hinter McGonagalls Rücken versteckt, um nich dranzukommen_

McGonagall: _is leider umgekippt und kann ihn nich mehr verstecken_  
Snape: Neinei, Kinners! Hier, is schon spät un so, ihr geht jetz alle besser mal in eure Zelte. Und Dracipuh, da kannste ja dann Harry küssn.  
Neville: Is hier denn überhaupt niemand mehr nüchtern?  
Ron: _will auch mal wieder was sagen_ Doch, du!  
Neville: _is beleidigt und macht sich auf die Suche nach ner Flasche Wodka_

Alle anderen: _wollen lieb und brav ins Zelt gehen_  
McGonagall: _wieder bei Bewusstsein_ Halthalt!!! Ihr wollt doch nich ins Bett gehn, ohne ein Gute-Nacht-Lied zu singen!!!  
Alle: _seufzen ergeben_  
Laaaa leeee luuuu, nur da Mann im Mooooooond schaaaaaut zuuuuuuu,  
weeeeeenn die kleinen Slytherins und Gryffindors schlaaaaaafeeeeeen.  
Druuuuuum schlaaaaaaaaf auch duuuuuuu...

McGonagall gefiel das so gut, dass sie das die Schüler mindestens hundertzweiunddreißig Mal hintereinander singen ließ. Und es gefiel ihr sogar so gut, dass sie mit diesen musikalisch so begabten Schülern eine Band gründen wollte. Diese wollte sie dann Jackson 5 nennen. Sie war ein heimlicher Fan von Jackson 5, aber sie verwechselte sie leider immer mit Maroon 5 und dachte deswegen, „This Love" sei von Jackson 5.  
Das ließ sie ihre lieben Schüler dann auch noch ein paar Mal singen und war sogar so begeistert, dass sie beschloss, dass die Schüler am nächsten Tag zu einer Welttournee aufbrechen sollten. Aber das ging nicht, weil sich die echten Jackson 5 auch auf Tournee befanden und Dumbledore außerdem seine Schüler wiederhaben wollte.


	5. Queer as Folk und Brokeback Mountain

Erst mal ein herzliches Danke an euch Reviewer!!! knuddel

²zissy: Ja, ich glaub schon, dass alle so reden, wenn sie besoffen sind. Sogar ich... eigentlich nicht, aber wenn man mein Gelabere aufschreiben würde, wenn ich besoffen bin, dann muss man ja irgendwie zum Ausdruck bringen, dass ich nur Unsinn lalle, oder??? XDD

²sturmgraueaugen: dich tröst Sowohl wegen deiner verständnislosen Schwester, als auch, weil du keine sich-selbst-aufblasende Luftmatratze hast...

²schokofrosch: Jackson 5 besteht aus den 5 Jackson-Geschwistern, zu denen auch Michael Jackson gehörte. Da hat seine "Karriere" angefangen, als kleiner Knirps mit seinen Geschwistern...

_Queer as Folk und Brokeback Mountain_

Nachdem McGonagalls große Pläne leider zum Scheitern verurteilt waren, gingen eben doch alle in ihre Zelte. Schauen wir mal, wie es bei Draco und Harry aussieht...

Draco: Du Harry, du kennst doch bestimmt die eine Szene aus Brokeback Mountain, wo Ennis Jack flachlegt, oder???  
Harry: Klar.  
Draco: Nja, ich dachte mir, ich könnte Ennis spielen und du Jack?!  
Harry: Im Prinzip schon. Aber erst musst du mir erklären, warum du, Draco Malfoy aus dem Hause Slytherins plötzlich in mich, Harry Potter, aus dem Hause Gryffindors, verliebt bist?  
Draco: Ach Potter, ich hab keinen Bock auf Gelaber! Außerdem bin ich nicht in dich verliebt, sondern will nur ein bisschen Druck ablassen.  
Harry: Achso... wenn es nur das ist...

Ähem ja, liebe Kinder, wir schwenken jetzt am besten Mal wieder hinaus auf den Zeltplatz.

Zeltplatz:_ liegt verlassen da_

Ähem, und von hier aus in ein Zelt mit ein bisschen jugendfreierem Inhalt.

Aus dem Zelt von Pansy und Hermine: _laute Schmatz- und Knutschgeräusche_

Aus dem Zelt von Blaise und Ron: Ahh, ich wusste es! Rothaarige sind wirklich besser...  
Dray: beleidigt Besser als wer?  
Harry: Heyy, ich dachte, du hättest es eilig?!  
Dray: Ach ja, stimmt ja...

Aus dem Zelt von Neville und Crabbe-Goyle:  
Neville: Ja, und dann gibt es noch Lindsay. Sie ist lesbisch und lebt mit Melanie zusammen, die beiden sind ein Paar. Sie haben sogar ein Kind, Gus, der leibliche Vater ist Brian.  
Crabbe-Goyle: Oh man, Neville, ich schlage vor, du lädst uns mal ne Woche ein und dann schauen wir alle Folgen „Queer as Folk" am Stück!  
Neville: Na klar, gerne. Aber die fünfte Staffel hab ich noch nich auf DVD. Dabei is die die beste. Naja, Ben und Michael haben ja geheiratet, und Emmet verhält sich total peinlich.  
Nämlich...

Jah, liebe Kinder, wie wäre es denn, wenn wir einfach mal zum Zelt unserer hochgeschätzten Professoren gehen?

McGonagall: _kichert_ Also ich hab ja immer jedacht, du bis schwul...  
Snape: Aber nein, meine Liebe, das hab ich immer nur gesagt, um meine Liebe vor dir geheimzuhalten!!!  
McGonagall: Hehe, wie in dea einen Episode von GeSetEsSet, wo dea Phillip behauptet hat, er wär schwul, nur damit er nich sagen muss, dass ea in die Franzi ve... veaknalld is...  
Und dann hat ihn der eine Bartyp da angebaggert und das war vielleicht witzig...  
Snape: _denkt an die Anbaggerungsversuche von Sirius, Remus, James, Albus, Harry, Draco, Quirrell, Gilderoy, Karkaroff,..._ Jaaah, das war witzig...  
McGonagall: Ach, ich habs imma gewussd: Du guggst auch GeSetEsSet... Jetzt hab ich ne Wedde mit der Pomona gewonn'n...  
Snape: Jaja, schön für dich. Und jetz halts Maul und küss mich!  
McGonagalls Gebiss: _verabschiedet sich_  
Snape: Ohh ja, darauf steh ich... _schlabber_


	6. Und die Moral von der Geschicht?

²schokofrosch: Gute Frage... diese Frage hat mich soeben dazu gebracht, einen Epilog zu schreiben... Eigentlich waren es ja nur 6 Kapitel, aber eines mehr oder weniger; auch egal...

²zissy: Jaja, ich hab eben den Blick für die skurrilsten Dinge... Ich hätte auch lieber Pansy und Hermine zugeguckt, oder Neville noch ne Weile zugehört...

_Und die Moral von der Geschicht...?_

Am nächsten Tag mussten sich natürlich alle ihren Rausch ausschlafen und ihre Hintern kurieren, denn es war ja keine Gleitcreme im Gepäck erlaubt gewesen. Am Tag danach kehrten sie alle wieder nach Hogwarts zurück. Dabei, den Weg zurückzufinden, half ihnen niemand.

Niemand: Jetzt halbrechts abbiegen.

Halbrechts: _Nur Pampa, kein Weg in Sicht_

Sie schafften es aber trotzdem irgendwie, zurück zum Schloss zu kommen, wo sie schon mit offenen Armen wieder empfangen wurden.

Als erstes gingen sie in die Große Halle, denn dort gab es gerade Frühstück und alle waren ziemlich hungrig, weil McGonagall und Snape vergessen hatten, Essen mitzunehmen. Sie mussten ja Wanderlieder lernen.

Frühstück: Heyy! Ich bin immer noch ein Mittagessen!

Oh, pardon.

Hermine: Aber echt, ey! So, ich gründe jetzt einen Verein gegen die Unterdrückung von Mittagessen. Ich stricke ihm Mützen und befreie es somit von der Last, als Frühstück betitelt zu werden.

Ron: Und was ist mit Belfer?

Hermine: Ach, die Hauselfen sind doch egal, die nerven sowieso bloß. _Dobby seine tausend Wollmützen vom Kopf klau_

Dobby: Heyy..._ heul_

Dumbledore setzte Mal wieder zu einer Rede an. Wobei das ein blöder Ausdruck war, denn er stand eigentlich.

Also, Dumbledore stand zu einer Rede an.

Dumbi: Hallo meine lieben zurückgekehrten Schülerinnen und Schüler, liebster Harry.

Harry:_ bekommt nix mit, weil er gerade mit Draco knutscht._

_Über den Tisch von den Huffies und den Ravies hinweg._

Dumbi: _sprüht vor Eifersucht, lässt sich aber nix anmerken_ Wie ich deutlich sehe, haben sich die Bande zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin sehr verbessert. Ich soll an dieser Stelle auch noch verkünden, dass es ab heute in Hogwarts eine „Queer as Folk"-AG gibt, Interessenten mögen sich bitte an Neville Longbottom oder Crabbe-Goyle wenden. Meine Idee war also erfolgreich, und die habe ich nur meinen Zitronenbrausebonbons zu verdanken. Zitronenbrausebonbons- die machen das Leben schöner. Jetzt für nur 99 Cent bei Douglas! Das wars auch schon, ich wünsch euch allen nen guten Appetit!

Harry: Moment mal, was ist denn jetzt mit der Moral von der Geschicht?

Dumbi: Moral? Was soll das sein? Ne Hautcreme?

Snape: Genau, wer brauchtn so was?

Niemand.

Niemand: Hey, ich brauch Moral!!!

Alle: Ey, dich gibt's gar nich!!!

Niemand: _schmoll_

**ENDE.**

* * *

Eigentlich. Aber jetzt ja doch nicht, weil schokofrosch ja schuld ist daran, dass ich noch einen Epilog geschrieben habe... Wenn ihr ihn lesen wollt. Wollt ihr doch, oder? _lieb guck und Bestechungs-Zitronenbrausebonbons hinstell_


	7. Der Epilog, der keinen Prolog braucht

Erst einmal, wie es sich gehört, will ich all meinen Lesern danken, die sich das hier angetan haben. Besonderen Dank sende ich zissy und natürlich schokofrosch (danke für den Epilog), und natürlich auch sturmgraueaugen und attack09. Und allen Lesern, die kein Review geschrieben haben, mich aber jetzt trotzdem anbeten wollen. XDD Und natürlich auch allen, die meine FF noch lesen werden. Und weil ich jetzt wirklich genug rumgeschleimt hab, noch eine kurze Antwort auf eure Kommis und dann geht's los...

²schokofrosch: Nochmals vielen Dank für die Inspiration für den Epilog, ich hoffe, er gefällt dir. Du wolltest doch wissen, was der Wetteinsatz war...

²attack: Soll ich dir mal was verraten? Ich hab 3 Stück, wollte bloß die anderen nicht einschüchtern... Und natürlich hast du recht, jetzt fehlt eigentlich noch ein Prolog. Aber wer braucht den schon? Genau, niemand! _Niemand den Mund zuheb_ XDD Und ob du das nächste Mal mit Sevvie in ein Zelt darfst...? Hast du schon ein Gebiss? Dann lässt er vielleicht mit sich reden... So, nun aber genug gequatscht, geben wir dem Drama endlich ein Ende!

_Der Epilog, der keinen Prolog braucht_

Hallo, liebe Kinder, wie schön, dass ihr ein letztes Mal gekommen seid, um meinem sinnlosen Gelabere zuzuhören! Seit unseres kleinen Ausfluges ist jetzt ein viertel Jahr vergangen und Weihnachten steht bevor. Wollt ihr einmal einen Blick in die herrlich geschmückte Große Halle werfen? Dort findet nämlich gerade das Frü-... Mittagessen statt.

Frühstück aka. Mittagessen: grinst zufrieden  
Schüler: Mampf, mampf. Schmatz, schlabber.  
McGonagall: schubst Prof. Sprout vor Los jetzt! Wettschulden sind Ehrenschulden!  
Sprouti: seufzt ergeben und klettert auf den Lehrertisch  
McGonagall: Kinners, haltet mal eure Schnauze!  
Alle: Wir sagen doch gar nichts! A/N: Eigentlich hatte diese FF ja nur 6 Kapitel, aber ich habe irgendwie gemerkt, dass er da  
Coldmirror: Heyy, das war ja schon wieder geklaut!  
McGonagall: Ich sagte Schnauze! Was kann ich dafür, wenn die Autorin nich kreativ genug is, sich was eigenes auszudenken? Naja, jedenfalls hat unsere allseits geliebte Prof. Sprout eine Wette verloren (und zwar, dass Professor Snape GZSZ schaut, was ich aber nicht sagen darf, weswegen es eingeklammert ist)-  
Alle: Ooooooooh!!! O.ô  
McGonagall: Und deswegen wird unsere werte Professor Sprout jetzt hier auf dem Lehrertisch strippen.  
Alle: Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiih!  
Neville: Heyy, sie war auch bei mir im Kurs! bei dem Gedanken daran sabbert  
Alle: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!

Professor Sprout machte ihre Sache wirklich hervorragend, wir wollen jedoch nicht weiter darauf eingehen, da sie in ihre Performance ein Glas Kürbissaft, Baked Beans und Dumbledores Hut einbaute. Es gab aber auch noch eine gute Nachricht:

Dumbledore: Liebe Kinder, ich habe euch etwas mitzuteilen: Die neuen Jackson 5 dürfen nach Weihnachten ein halbes Jahr auf Europa-Tournee gehen! Es sind schon jetzt alle Karten ausverkauft!  
Alle Sechstklässler: Yaaaaaaaaaaaay!  
Snape: fragt Draco Sagt mal, was wird das eigentlich hier?  
Draco: kann nicht antworten, weil Harrys Zunge mal wieder in seinem Hals steckt  
McGonagall: Na, der Epilog!  
Snape: Aha. Und wieso?  
McGonagall: Man sagte mir, schokofrosch sei schuld.  
Snape: Aha. Aber wozu braucht das widerliche Ding hier denn auch noch einen Epilog?  
McGonagall: küsst ihn wild  
Snape: Hmm. Schöner Epilog!

Ach ja, was es noch zu sagen gibt: Ron und Hermine führen inzwischen eine offene Beziehung. Hermine trifft sich immer noch mit Pansy und Ron hat sich von Blaise schwängern lassen. Warum? Weil er auf mpreg steht. Aber das ist eine andere Geschichte und die wird ein anderes Mal erzählt. Vielleicht bei „Auf der Suche nach Niveau" oder „Ich suche Niveau, lasst mich hier raus!". Vielleicht wird sie auch gar nicht erzählt, aber wer weiß... Na ja, jetzt ist jedenfalls Schluss hiermit. Auf Wiedersehen, liebe Kinder, bis zum nächsten Mal!!!  
**ENDE.** Jetzt aber echt.


End file.
